Forestry equipment is used to fell trees during harvesting. One type of forestry equipment is a tracked harvester that includes a harvesting head the grasps a tree to be felled, downs the tree with a chain saw, and cuts the felled tree trunks to length with the chain saw. The hydraulic components of the harvesting head are powered by one or more hydraulic pumps.